1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of compandors used in transmission systems generally and, more particularly, to a new and improved expander system for pulse signals comprising an expander filter and at least one subsequently connected amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Expander systems for pulse signals as employed, for instance, in radar systems in which a very great expansion is needed, present some disadvantages derived from the fact that the output signal of the expander filter in such a system will have always an extremely low power. Therefore, the subsequently connected amplifier or amplifiers must have a very high amplification factor. Known expander systems do not meet the requirements that systems, such as radar systems, with very great signal expansion requirements demand.